


A Stroll

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: By The Light Of The Moon [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Aloth had invited Nokomis to walk the grounds for one reason alone: to tell her how he felt.





	

Aloth had invited Nokomis to walk the grounds for one reason alone: to tell her how he felt. As they strolled they strolled through the ground, Aloth admired her in the sliver gown with a fur trim that she’d chosen to wear. He’d never seen her in a dress before and she looked utterly stunning, especially with the moon pendant hanging around her neck. They stopped beside a patch of flowers and Aloth picked one, handing it to her.  
“For you.” He stated. Nokomis smiled, idly playing with her hair as she took the flower.  
“Tell her how ye feel!” Iselmyr hissed, causing Aloth to groan.  
“Not now!” He begged her, as Nokomis’ eyes grew wide with concern.  
“Aloth? What’s going on?” She asked, placing her hands on his arm.  
“The lad has feeling for ye and he cannae admit it!” Iselmyr screeched, her lack of patience getting the better of her as Aloth tried, and failed, to compose herself.  
“Let me speak!” He snapped at Iselmyr, before returning his attention to Nokomis, “Erm… there is something I must ask of you.  
“Yes?”  
“For the past few days I have found myself… drawn to you. And I would be honoured if you would… court me?” Aloth stuttered, forcing out his breath as he tried to gauge Nokomis’ reaction. She blushed, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue.  
“I- yes, please court me.” She replied, swaying from side-to-side softly. Aloth took her hands to steady her.  
“Can I kiss you?” He asked, unable to ignore her soft lips any longer. She nodded and Aloth slowly leaned in, cupping her face with his hand. The only thing he knew for certain was that this kiss would be the first of many.


End file.
